


Cold Bodies- A Charley Brewster x Jerry Smut Fanfic

by TheNightOfNosferatu



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu
Summary: Charley Brewster has broken one of his sacred rules. Never go out at midnight and now he may very well pay the consequences. With a broken bike in the middle of nowhere and only the surrounding forests to hear his cries. Will he escape the creature toying with him at midnight or succumb to their delicious seduction and chilling body?- Find out my lovelies by reading. 🦇
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Cold Bodies- A Charley Brewster x Jerry Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> *Internally Screams* I nearly lost this account just because of my bad memory. Holy crap! I was soooo upset because I built up a good amount of story. So I would have been like omfg if I actually forgot it forever. I didn’t even write it down. Ahhhh I’m dumb.  
> 🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇  
> Okay I’ve always digged the vibe between Charley and Jerry there was always a lot of tension. I really wanted more fanfics between them. So here’s one of my own design. Something you can uh really sink your teeth into.  
> Give me some comments or kudos if you’re looking for more or want to support the work. Always appreciated my little bats

How? How did he get into this situation? He had just wanted to go to a party like a normal teenager. To drink and have a good time and now that thing was chasing him!

It was midnight and pouring cats and dogs, the wind was whipping past his cheek. The gash on it stinging in the icy cold winter air. Rain crying down from the heavens almost blinding him, the cold raindrops dripping down the back of his jacket the wind whipping the hard rain drops which thundered down on his face.

He’d broken one of his own fundamental rules.  
Number two, don’t be out after dark, especially at midnight.  
The trees seemed to move past in a blur, his chest was heaving from the strain, his legs already hurt. Charley Brewster for once wished he had taken up something more athletic at school. Like track running. If he survived this he would let coach Don give him a thousand laps around the oval.

A voice seemed to be whistling past his ear, breathing down his neck and inserting itself in his veins like caffeine.  
“Charley.” The faintest hint of a growl, the barest whisper of danger electrified his nerves. He was close.  
Whoever or whatever was following him.

“Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” He shrieked panic obscuring his vision and making his view shaky. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.

How he wished it was just adrenaline pounding in his heart... but it was something far more worse.  
Fear. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. His feet hammered on the soft soil. It squelching underneath his boots. Like walking in quick sand as it dragged on his legs. The water soaking his hair, plastering it to his scalp. His clothes felt like they were clinging to his body.

“Charleeeey” It was almost teasing now, teasing in the most frightful way. Like he was just playing with him. He could hardly breathe. It was taking it’s toll on him, he hadn’t ever run for more than five minutes and purposely failed all his physical tests. But now more than Coach Don yelling at him or the disappointed gaze of his mom over his bowl of breakfast cereal there was something much worse at stake here. Run or be vampire chow.

If he could just make it past the forest, if he could just make it past then he would be in his own backyard.  
But each breath felt like he was trying to breathe under water, his chest was screaming for air and his legs were starting to tremble.

“Hey guy.” He swore he felt a hand brush his neck and his heart felt like it lodged itself in his throat. A frightened whimper was all he could manage.  
“Ahhh!” Charley yelped as he felt a tree root slam into his ankle, the ground came rushing up to meet him, the solid earth knocking the breath out of him winding him instantly.

His face against the cold soil, his vision fading in and out making everything sort of woozy. The dirt caking underneath his finger nails as he tried to gasp for air. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.  
  
He couldn’t focus, his head felt like it had hit cement and his limbs felt like pieces of lead, he could barely keep his eyes open from the thudding pain that was pounding away in his head.  
The very quiet sound of feet crunching in wet soil, filled his ears as two very distinct pair of shoes came into view.  
They were distinct expensive leather, Italian from the looks of it. If he wore something like them he would like dorky in it. Rain soaking his face like tears.

“Taking a nap guy?” That voice, he recognized that voice. But it seemed like he couldn’t put his finger on it quite yet. His head hurt, it was making everything fuzzy.  
“H-Huh?” He managed to unintelligibly mutter.

A hand lite as a feather stroked his scalp, the cold appendages seeming to sap all the heat out of him making him shiver. Pushing the sopping wet hair out of his face.  
A soft breath pressed to his sensitive earlobe as cold air brushed the inner shell.

“Charley....didn’t your mother ever tell you to be home before dark guy?”  
His veins felt like someone was inserting ice in them, his eyes wide open, his mouth felt like he had a mouthful of dirt in it. His fingers clenched the soil underneath him.

Jerry..

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please baby bats 🦇  
> -Ugly sobs


End file.
